


Sadayo Gets Schooled

by taiimako



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, In Public, Older Woman/Younger Man, Quickies, Sex in a Classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiimako/pseuds/taiimako
Summary: Ren and Sadayo have a quickie in her homeroom after school hours.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Sadayo Gets Schooled

“Ren,” she pants, blush on her face. “This isn’t - ah! - this is a bad idea, Ren! Against my desk!? We shouldn’t be doing this here…” 

He ignores her protests in favor of sucking her nipple harder, eliciting another sharp moan that she doesn’t even bother trying to hide. He looks up at her through his glasses, and he can see the moment she breaks and gives in to her lust.

“Fine, Ren, if you insist…” She tries to make a show of it, pretend like she’s not that into it - and Ren’s loving every moment of it. “Jeez. You’re lucky you’re so cute, otherwise, I’d be saying no - but we gotta do this quickly, alright?” Sadayo produces a condom from somewhere in the desk drawers. “That means cool it on the foreplay, alright? We can’t afford to take long.”

He’s willing to concede the point. This really had been an impulse decision, especially considering there was a Mementos mission tonight, but, well… she’d been particularly nasty about teasing him in class today, and he had to find a way to return the favor. It was only fair.

They both fumble in their rush to get the act done and over with, but before long both sets of pants and underwear have been removed, and that’s it - tops stay on. 

Sadayo’s hands slip the condom onto his hard cock deftly while he lifts her onto the desk and spreads her legs.

“Now, please take care of me, Master~!” she says, and it sets him off.

He plunges his dick into her sopping wet cunt - it really speaks to how much she enjoys the risk that she’s already that wet - and buries himself to the hilt in one smooth motion. She cries out in ecstasy and he lets out a grunt of his own. It’s always wonderful inside Sadayo.

Sometimes they take it slow, but not today. Ren pounds Sadayo like a jackhammer while she rubs her clit, and the sound of flesh against flesh rings throughout the classroom. Her tits bounce with every motion and he finds himself mesmerized by the sight like always. 

Her initial cry is the loudest she is the whole time - now she’s biting into her fist, holding in her moans as much as she can. “God, Master, it feels so good,” she says. “All this cock for a dirty maid like Becky? I - ah! - don’t deserve your kindness!” 

It’s like she’s trying to make him lose control - actually, knowing Sadayo, she definitely is. She loves teasing him, loves making him cum, and this is no exception. He tries his hardest not to show just how close he’s getting - between her expression, the sounds she makes, and the way she talks to him, it’s only a matter of time before he fills the condom up. As soon as she catches on, it’s over for him.

“Master, you can do better than this, right~?” She goads him on, spreads her legs a bit wider, rubs her clit a bit faster, and looks him right in the eyes. “You don’t have to be gentle with Becky - she can take it, she’s not made of glass.”  
His next grunt comes out as a growl - fuck. Her eyes light up, a mischievous smirk crosses her face, and he knows he’s lost. The part that comes next always makes him cum no matter how hard he holds himself back. 

“Please, Master~! Cum inside your maid!” Sadayo makes sure she doesn’t take her eyes off of him, and he returns her stare with his own. “Don’t you wanna~? Doesn’t my pussy feel amazing, Master? Please, please cum for Becky! I want it so badly~!”

Ren can’t fucking take it. In no time, that familiar pressure builds up at the base of his cock and then he’s erupting. He shudders against Sadayo - “Thank you, Master, thank you so so much,” she’s saying - as rope after rope leaves his softening cock. 

As much as he wants, they can’t bask in the afterglow for long. After a few minutes of panting against each other, she shoves him away and he takes the condom off, tying it before dropping it in a plastic bag he’ll dispose of away from the school. 

It isn’t until they’re dressed again that she kisses him on the lips and sends him off. “Take care of yourself, okay?” She says. “I know you’re… well, you, but…” Sadayo winks at him, and he feels his heart race. “Becky needs her Master~!” 

It’s a testament to her skills that she can make something so stupid sound so sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji looks up as he and the rest of the Thieves heard Ren enter Leblanc. His hair is 'effed up, his normally pale face is flushed with effort, and Ryuji can hear him breathing from across the cafe.
> 
> "Dude, where ya been? You look like you just ran a marathon."
> 
> "Sorry," he says, cool as ever, a smirk on his face. "Kawakami wanted to see me after class."
> 
> "Wait," Morgana sniffs the air, sniffs Ren, and his eyes go wide. "What the hell - really, Ren?!" 
> 
> His smirk only widens.
> 
> "Uhh..." Ryuji looks around. "Anybody wanna tell me what's goin' on?"
> 
> The rest of the Thieves don't get it, and neither Morgana nor Joker ever deign to explain.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Hey, hey! I had to bang this out cause I like me some Kawakami, and it's about time I wrote a scene with her.
> 
> Go ahead and leave kudos and a comment if ya liked, and I'd very much like it if ya followed me. All of my links are [here](https://linktr.ee/taiimako)! Just, like, I'll give you control of Australia. Everyone wants Australia, right? Right.


End file.
